Kapitoly ze života Severuse Snapea
by Dorea Rybika
Summary: Pětkrát krátce nahlédneme do života Severuse Snapea.
1. Chapter 1

**Narození Severuse Snapea**

Eileen Snapeová rozhodně neměla jednoduchý život. Obzvláště ne v tento okamžik. Do porodu jí zbývali ještě tři týdny, jenže křeče, které posledních pět hodin ovládaly její tělo, mluvily jinak.

V domě s ní sice byl její manžel. Jenže když se ho před třemi hodinami pokoušela vzbudit, vynadal jí a pokračoval ve spánku. Nedávno byl Silvestr a samozřejmě její manžel nesměl chybět v místní hospodě. Domů přišel, tedy spíše se připlazil, až včera. A to dnes už bylo už 9. Ledna. Dal jí facku, až spadla na podlahu. A to jen kvůli tomu, že neměl připravenou teplou večeři. Potom si šel lehnout. Asi po hodině od nešťastného pádu Eileen nastoupily první kontrakce. Ty nyní nepříjemně zesilovaly a interval mezi nimi byl neustále kratší a kratší.

Byla zoufalá. Netroufla si jít ven pro pomoc. Stejně jsou všichni sousedi pryč a ona by nezvládla ujít víc než pár metrů. Tělem jí projela další bolestivá křeč. Vtom jí to došlo. Ona je přece čarodějka. Může si zavolat pomoct a nemusí ani jít ven do té sloty. Pomalu se plazila pro hůlku. Měla jí schovanou v obývacím pokoji. Tak aby o tom její manžel nevěděl. Poslední dobou často přemítala, proč si ho vlastně vzala a proč si vzal on jí? Když tak nesnášel její kouzelnický talent. Nemohla o svém manželství říct, že by bylo harmonické. To tedy ne. Spíš naopak. Možná to bylo právě proto, že se chystala dát život novému člověku. Chystá se být matkou. A jako každá matka i ona chce pro své dítě to nejlepší.

„Už tam skoro budu." Povzbuzovala se, bez toho by to nezvládla a nikdo jiný tam nebyl. Konečně se doplazila k místu úkrytu své hůlky.

Během těhotenství se o ni starala jedna stará léčitelka, která žila poměrně blízko. Tu měla taky v plánu zavolat.

„Neboj, zavoláme Marry. Ona nám pomůže." Snažila se uklidnit dítě, které se už opravdu bolestivě dralo na svět. S Patronovým zaklínadlem měla vždycky problémy, ale doufala, že teď se jí povede. Ostatně závisel na tom život jejího dítěte. Zhluboka se nadechla a snažila se vybavit si tu nejšťastnější vzpomínku. „_Expecto Patronum! " _Z konce hůlky se vyřítila drobná stříbřitá myška. „Poslouchej, najdeš Marry Newbornovou. Dovedeš jí sem. Ano?" stříbrná myška přikývla. „Výborně." A zaťala zuby, když se ohlásila další kontrakce.

Asi za dvacet minut uslyšela bušení na dveře.

„Marry, pojď dál." Dostala ze sebe ztěžka. Jakmile uviděla stará lékouzelnice svíjející se ženu na podlaze, pochopila, kolik uhodilo. Pomohla jí lehnout si na starý rozvrzaný gauč a ihned se začala vyptávat na věci, které ke svému úkonu potřebovala vědět. Zkontrolovala budoucí matku a ubezpečila ji, že vše je v naprostém pořádku. Po dalších dvou hodinách křiku a bolesti spatřil 9. Ledna 1960 světlo světa Severus Snape. Určitě to nebylo to nejkrásnější miminko, které kdy Marry viděla, ovšem když ho podávala Eileen, věděla, že pro ženu tisknoucí k sobě malý uzlíček není krásnějšího.


	2. Chapter 2

**Malá výhra Severuse Snapea ve čtvrtém ročníku**

Severus nebyl jako ostatní děti, to ani v nejmenším. Přesto měl své touhy a posedlosti. Jednou z nich byla ryšavá dívka se smaragdovýma očima. Ano, Lilly Evansová byla Severusova posedlost. O ní jediné mohl říct, že je to jeho opravdový přítel, jiné přátele Severus neměl, pokud ovšem nepočítáte ty pseudokamarády, kterým se hodíte, jen když si potřebují opsat domácí úkol.

Bradavický expres uháněl zasněženou krajinou. Severus se vracel z vánočních prázdnin. Proběhli jako všechny ostatní. Otec se opil, zbil Eileen a i Severus si odnesl pár modřin. Jak on toho chlapa nenáviděl. A nechápal svoji matku. Z myšlenek ho vytrhlo otevření dveří kupé. Okamžitě se postavil. Mohli to také být ti tupci z Nebelvíru, kteří viděli smysl života v tom způsobovat mu jen muka. Dovnitř ovšem nakoukla jemu velmi známá tvář.

„Ahoj." pronesla tiše jeho kamarádka.

„Ahoj." Odpověděl na pozdrav. Když Lilly viděla, že v hovoru nehodlá pokračovat, sama si vzala slovo.

„Hledala jsem tě po celém vlaku. Vůbec jsem tě nemohla najít. " pronesla s úsměvem na rtech.

„Nechtěl jsem, aby mě někdo našel."

„Ani já ne?" zeptala se trochu zklamaně.

„Ne, samozřejmě. Tebe uvidím vždycky velmi rád." A usmál se. Lilly mu úsměv oplatila.

„Moc se omlouvám, že jsme se nemohli o prázdninách vidět, ale rodiče mi řekli, že odjíždíme, až když mě odváželi z nádraží." Pronesla rozpačitě.

„To nevadí. Vážně." A pokusil se o úsměv. Lilly se na něho ne zrovna důvěřivě usmála. „No tak když jsi tu teď, měl bych ti dát dárek co? " řekl teď už s opravdovým úsměvem.

„Ale Severusi, řekli jsme si, že si dárky dávat nebudeme," pronesla Lilly rozhořčeně, „Tedy já pro tebe nic nemám." Začervenala se. Snape se jen usmál. Vyhrabal z kufru malý balíček a předal ho Lilly. Ta ho s rozpaky přebrala. Pomalu rozbalovala obyčejný hnědý papír.

„Severusi, to je krása. Děkuji." Vzhlédla od dárku. V černých očích se zračila radost nad dobře vybraným dárkem.

„Není zač." opáčil dárce.

„Je moc krásná." Řekla Lilly a otáčela v rukách filigránově zdobenou sponu ve tvaru hádka. „Musela stát moc peněz, nemůžu ji přijmout." A natahovala ruku se sponou k Severusovi.

„Ne, je to dar a ty se nevracejí. " řekl tvrdě, až se Lilly zarazila. „Krom toho dala mi ji matka." Dodal už laskavěji a s úsměvem. Lilly stáhla ruku.

„Děkuji." A vtiskla mu lehký polibek na tvář. Severus nepatrně zrudnul.

Zbytek cesty poslouchal Severus Lillyino nadšené vyprávění o dovolené v Alpách. Sám moc nemluvil, neměl o čem. A to, že se nechal zmlátit od otce, tím se chlubit rozhodně nechtěl. Proto mlčel a s malým úsměvem pozoroval mluvící Lilly. Než se nadáli, dorazili do Prasinek. Tam na ně čekali kočáry bez viditelného tažného zvířete. Severus galantně pomohl Lilly do kočáru a sám do něho vlezl. Měli ho jenom pro sebe, nikdo jiný si k nim přisednout nepřišel. Severus se ani nedivil. Nebyl zrovna vyhledávaným společníkem. Po chvilce už projeli Bránou s kančími hlavami a ocitli se na bradavických pozemcích. Lilly vystupovala jako první, za ní Severus, když ale stoupl na druhý schůdek, zasáhla ho kletba Tarantalegra. Severus začal ihned stepovat, a protože jednou nohou byl ve vzduchu, spadl. Ozvalo se nepěkné křupnutí kosti. Lilly byla ihned u něho. Okamžitě se začala rozhlížet po pachateli. Netrvalo jí dlouho a zrak jí padl na černovlasého rozcuchaného mladíka.

„Pottere, tomuhle říkáš sranda. Myslíš, že je to vtipné?" a přitom pomáhala zraněnému Severusovi na nohy. „Musíš na ošetřovnu. Ten nos bude zlomený." Severus se ani nebránil, byl poněkud otřesený a nejspíš i v šoku. „Nemysli si, že tohle ti jen tak projde, ty rozcuchanej tlustočerve!" dodala a oba zamířili do Bradavického hradu.

Madam Pomfreyová nos okamžitě spravila, přesto se Severusovi zdál být křivější, než byl. Lilly na něho celou dobu čekala. Společně opustili ošetřovnu a on doprovodil Lilly k Nebelvírské společenské místnosti. Když došli k portrétu Tučné Dámy, viděli, že před nimi prochází ten blb Potter s tou svou partou. Severus se na něho zašklebil. Potter škleb oplatil.

Bitvu Severus vyhrál. Válku ovšem ne.


	3. Chapter 3

**Životní omyl Severuse Snapea 1978**

Severus před několika měsíci ukončil školu. Jako velmi vzorný a příkladný student, chtěl jít studovat dále lektvary na Morganinu lektvarologickou univerzitu. Dostal ovšem pro něho daleko zajímavější nabídku. Ano, Severus Snape se ihned po ukončení studií na Bradavické škole čar a kouzel přidal ke stoupencům Lorda Voldemorta. Jeho jediný smysl pro život, Lilly Evansová se měla vdávat za toho ignorantského nebelvíra. Lord Voldemort sliboval moc a slávu, Severus věřil, že Lilly dokáže přimět vrátit se k němu.

Poslední dobou často vzpomínal na ty báječné chvíle u jezera nebo v učebně lektvarů. Ztrácel se ve svých vzpomínkách. Utápěl se v minulosti. Do reality ho vždy vrátila až ostrá bodavá bolest v ruce. Temný pán byl velmi šťasten, že Severus rozšířil řady jeho věrných. Měl s ním své plány, jak už mu stačil říct. Bude žádat o místo učitele Obrany proti černé magii na Bradavické škole. Bude špehovat Brumbála, toho starého blázna a mudlomila. Ale na to je ještě dostatek času, jak mu řekl při jeho vstupu mezi Smrtijedy. Zatím se Severus musí v mnohém zdokonalit.

Při vzpomínce na včerejší setkání se Severusovi udělalo zle od žaludku. Včera musel dokazovat svou loajalitu k Voldemortovi. Ještě teď slyšel křik a prosby umírajících zajatců. Moc z nich nezbylo. Ne jenomže to vše sledoval, on se toho rovněž účastnil.

„ Ale co, byli to pouze mudlovští šmejdi a navíc spojenci toho pošetilého starce." Říkal si sám pro sebe.

„Lilly je ale taky z mudlovské rodiny. Je to mudlovská šmejdka." Připomněl mu druhý hlas.

„Ale to je jiné. Já mám Lilly rád." Snažil se přesvědčit sám sebe. Podobné rozhovory se sebou samým byly u něho na denním pořádku. Pomalu ale jistě se z jeho lásky k Lilly stávala posedlost. Veškeré jeho myšlenky přerušila prudká bolest v levé ruce. Neváhal a ihned se přemístil do sídla svého Pána. Věděl, že Pán nemá rád nedochvilnost. Zachvěl se při vzpomínce, kdy si tohle pravidlo vyzkoušel na vlastní kůži. Nedokázal se ani sám přemístit domů. Musel mu pomáhat Lucius.

Voldemort měl jako vždy svůj proslov, plný zášti a nenávisti vůči bezbranným mudlům a kouzelníkům narozených u mudlů. Jeho projevy byly vlastně pořád stejné, alespoň tedy za tu dobu, kterou mohl Severus posoudit.

Uvítání.

Potrestání pozdě příchozích ničím menším než Cruciatem .

Poté následoval onen ohnivý proslov.

A nakonec umučil nebo nechal umučit nějakého zajatce. Popřípadě byla na řadě trestná výprava. Jak jím Severus říkal. Nebylo to ovšem nic jiného než vraždění a mučení mudlů a nečistokrevných. Ani dnešek se v ničem nelišil. Severus se bez zájmu díval na divadlo odehrávající se před ním. Bellatrix mučila zajatce kletbou Crutiatus. Její specialita. Když skončila, ze zajatce zbyla pouze nehybně ležící krvavá hromádka občasných stenů a nářků. Nic příjemného na pohled, ale viděl jsi už horší, to když se zajatci dostalo péče samotného Pána Zla. Ale hlavně oni si to zaslouží. Jsou to mudlové, mudlovští šmejdi nebo nejhůř krvezrádci.

Všichni se smějí i Severus. Je to přeci jen šmejd. Zajatec, nic lepšího si nezaslouží. To, že on sám není čisté krve, to mu nyní nevadí. Alespoň teď ještě ne. Později svých činů bude hořce litovat. Merlinžel bude už pozdě. Ztratí to nejcennější, co kdy v životě měl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Návrat Temného pána **

Severus oslavil tento rok třicáté páté narozeniny. Vlastně oslavil, nebyl ten správná výraz. Žádná oslava se nekonala, i když měl Brumbál snahu nějakou zorganizovat. Severus ovšem neměl k oslavám chuť, nikdy žádnou neměl, nikdo mu nikdy žádnou nepřichystal, tak proč by se teď mělo něco měnit. Snad jen během studia v Bradavicích s Lilly. Ale na to nechtěl vzpomínat. Měl jiné starosti. Mrtvé Znamení Zla na jeho levé ruce nabývalo během posledních měsíců stále silnějších obrysů, až se dnes večer prudce rozpálilo.

Ano, jeho noční můra Lord Voldemort povstal z mrtvých. Před chvílí se od něho Severus vrátil. Nyní seděl ve svých soukromých komnatách. Nad jeho tělem převzala vládu třesavka, účinek po kletbě Cruciatus. Samozřejmě to nebyl jediný trest, kterým ho Pán poctil, ale ty ostatní byly zanedbatelné. Nepřišel totiž jako všichni ostatní Smrtijedi ihned, klamal svého někdejšího pána. Donesl mu předem připravené informace o dění v Bradavicích. Už dávno se stal špehem ve službách Fénixova řádu. Na okolnosti, které ho k tomu vedly, nevzpomínal příliš rád. A když už se nechal unášet proudem vzpomínek, utápěl se ve svém zoufalství a zármutkem nad ztrátou jedné ze dvou osob, které ho doopravdy milovali.

Ihned po Potterově oznámení zmrtvýchvstání Lorda Voldemorta, mu Brumbál poručil se vrátit zpět k té zrůdě, co zabila smysl jeho života. Brumbál ho sice před ostatními poprosil, ale on věděl, že to není prosba, nýbrž rozkaz. Rozkaz, jenž nemohl odmítnout. Brumbál mu nedával jinou možnost.

Když se Potter ztratil z bludiště, okamžitě věděl, že je něco špatně, moc špatně a po chvíli se jeho Znamení doslova rozžhnulo. Opravdu bylo na chvíli tak červené, jako když mu ho Voldemort před léty vypaloval. Potom se vrátil Potter s sebou bezvládné tělo toho hezounka z Mrzimoru. Nastala panika. Potter byl najednou pryč a oni nevěděli kde. Nakonec ho našli ve společnosti Bartyho Skrka převlečeného za toho paranoidního šíleného bývalého bystrozora. Toho blázna neměl rád ani, když byl ještě Voldemortovi věrný. Byl to šílenec té nejvyšší sorty a ty nejhorší věci přičítané smrtijedům byly většinou z jeho hlavy a nemálokdy se na nich rovněž podílel.

Hlasitě si povzdechl. Tenhle ,,rozhovor,, s Temným pánem ho dokonale vyčerpal. Nemohl ovšem dlouho vyčkávat. Brumbál už určitě netrpělivě čeká na jeho hlášení. Pokud za ním okamžitě nepůjde, Brumbál přijde za ním a po tom Severus opravdu netoužil.

„Ať si počká." Brumbála respektoval, to ano. Byl to silný a mocný čaroděj, ale pořád se nemohl zbavit pocitu, že Brumbál je schopen daleko temnějších věcí, než by si ostatní mysleli. Musel si přiznat, že mu naháněl občas ál se možná jevil býti hodným starým staříkem, ale to byla perfektní přetvářka, že i Severusovi dalo práci jí rozeznat.

Pokusil se postavit z křesla, do kterého se svalil, když přišel. Po chvíli se mu to podařilo. S tichým zasyknutím, prudký pohyb mu opravdu nedělal dobře, vhodil do krbu letaxový prášek a se zvoláním „Ředitelna" vstoupil do krbu vstříc jediné osobě, která mu dala druhou šanci. Přesto ho ta osoba jednou zradí. Nechá ho samotného, odsouzeného k smrti.


	5. Chapter 5

**Smrt Severuse Snapea**

Letošní rok se Lord Voldemort přestal ukrývat a vystoupil otevřeně před celým kouzelnickým světem. Tento rok byl daleko namáhavější než obvykle, alespoň tedy pro Severuse Snapea. Veřejné vystoupení Voldemorta pro něho znamenalo totiž určitý posun v kariéře. Severus Snape se stal ředitelem Školy čar a kouzel v Bradavicích. Nicméně v této funkci příliš dlouho nesetrval. Jeho působení v roli ředitele Bradavické školy skončilo společně s jeho smrtí 1. Května 1998.

Severus neměl dobré tušení, když si ho Voldemort nechal zavolat do Chroptící chýše. Na Bradavických pozemcích se už bojovalo a on musel pomoci tomu Potterovic spratkovi a Voldemort ho zavolal. Byl opravdu naštvaný, zároveň i vystrašený. Obával se o svůj život. Vždycky si myslel, že bitvu nepřežije, ale poslední dobou zjistil, že chce přežít. Nechtěl umřít, ještě ne. Teprve nedávno si uvědomil, že dostal tenkrát druhou šanci, nejenom ochraňovat Pottera. Dorazil do Chroptící chýše.

Tam už na něho čekal Voldemort. Severusovi se nelíbilo, jakým způsobem se na něho dívá. Tedy nikdy se mu nelíbilo, jak se na něho jeho Pán dívá, ale v tuto chvíli v jeho pohledu bylo daleko více toho ďábelského šílenství. Pečlivě promýšlel každé své slovo, které vyřkl. Voldemort byl však už přesvědčen o své pravdě, které ovšem byla stejně mylná. Což ovšem Temný Pán nevěděl. Stačila chvilinka nepozornosti a Voldemortem zasyčené.

„Zabij."

Na Lektvarového mága se vrhl obrovitý plaz. Jeho ostré a určitě i jedové zuby se mu zaryly do šíje. Severuse zachvátila panika. Z krku mu prudce unikal život. Skoro ani neslyšel Voldemortovo chladné.

„Lituji toho."

Voldemort se otočil a spokojeným krokem odcházel pryč, vstříc svému osudu.

Severus se snažil zastavit masivní krvácení z rány na krku. Tiskl si pevně ránu svýma rukama. Brzy mu ovšem došlo, že je to k ničemu. Ucítil pod sebou zvětšující se mokrou skvrnu. Krev. Jeho krev. Život mu doslova prýštil mezi prsty. Nad jeho tělem převzal vládu chlad a zimnice. Naginniho polibek byl určitě jedovatý. I kdyby zastavil krvácení, na jeho jed není protijed. Nebo alespoň není nikdo, kdo by ho připravil. Snažil se zastavit třas svého těla, ale jeho tělo ho už neposlouchalo. Ani si nevšiml, že v místnosti se náhle objevila další postava. Vycítil přítomnost dalšího člověka. Černé oči vzhlédly. Uviděl zelené oči. Oči, které ho přivedly až na samý pokraj smrti. Chňapl po černém hábitu a přitáhl si Pottera blíž. Hlasem, který ani nepoznával ze sebe vydal příšerný skřek.

„Vezměte… to… vezměte… to…"

Nesnášel toho chlapce, ano. Vždyť mu pokaždé, když na něho pohlédl, připomínal nejenom toho rozcuchaného tlustočerva, jak ho kdysi nazvala Lilly, ale hlavně mu připomínal, to co mohl snad někdy mít. Musel mu to vysvětlit, pocítil zvláštní touhu mu vše objasnit. Dát mu odpovědi na nezodpovězené otázky. Stačila chvilka soustředění a z jeho úst, uší a očí začaly proudit vzpomínky. Věděl, že to je poslední možnost, jak se alespoň částečně obhájit. Jak dokázat, že i on dokázal milovat. Z posledních sil zašeptal.

„Podívejte… se… na mě…"

Potter na něho upřel své oči. Severus ale neviděl Pottera. Před sebou měl člověka, který mu ukázal, že i on dokáže milovat, že i on je lidská bytost. Člověka, který ho miloval a kterého miloval on. Neviděl mladého Pottera, viděl svou milovanou. Zničehonic se smířil s myšlenkou, že umírá. Vlastně mu tam bude líp. Ať už je tam kdekoli. Bude volný. Poslední pohled do zelených očí. Ty černé zůstaly zakalené a veškerý život v nich uhasl.


End file.
